Kaleidoscope Dreams
by WrittenWhim
Summary: Once again, America has screwed up big time. In unknowingly casting one of England's spells he sends himself and the other countries spiraling into alternate universes. Those sent into other worlds scramble to find each other and a way back home. Unfortunately for them, this disrupts a delicate balance...and the world finds itself fighting on two fronts.
1. Chapter 1

**Facet 0: Prologue**

_Each cut of a gem reflects light differently. The sight everyone sees is different. It's almost like looking through both sides of a mirror at the same time, an endless corridor leading to who knows where. Would you risk it? To step through and find your way?_

_After all…__**everything leads back to the beginning.**_

.

In retrospect, leaving America unsupervised, in England's house, high on sugar and coffee had not been the gentlemen country's brightest idea. Deny as he might that 'getting the bloody frog out of my house' had been the only thing on his mind at the time, everyone knew he had slipped up bad. It was simply the first of his mistakes that day, the second being that he had left his basement door unlocked.

America, being the nosy (self-proclaimed) hero he was, decided it was a fine time to finally investigate that mystery of a basement. Of course, it was all in the name of him making sure that everything was safe.

And so he had tromped down the stairs, nearly tripped over a stray chair, and found his way by the light of a few burning candles.

"Ha! England leaves candles burning down here with all this paper around? And he thinks I'm the irresponsible one!"

Inspecting the old and worn table, America's curious hands swept over the cover of a dusty tome. Interest piquing he flipped it open and thumbed through the pages. Brows furrowing in confusion, he was quite taken aback by the unreadable contents of the book.

"Mi-opaquce-reflec-transka-vito-krua-rici-libre; the hell kind of language is this?!" America tried (and failed) to sound out the words printed on the page. "Huh, Iggy's into some weird stuff…" scratching the back of his head, the loud country unceremoniously tossed the book back onto the table, "better get back before the tea-brain finds out I snuck down here…"

With that last action, he hurried back up the creaky stairs and carefully shut the door behind him. How he didn't notice the start of an eerie green light slowly starting to envelop the room the world will (quite literally) never know.

.

England was just about done with _everything_. First the Frenchie had decided to drop by uninvited (leading to the Brit giving him the boot out the door), then America managed to break an old vase, and now his super-top-secret-lair-of-magic, was lit by not candles, but a shining green light originating from the single mirror he kept (safely) locked away down underground. Not yet knowing the cause of the phenomenon the gentleman smartly kept his distance as he flicked through his books.

Finally noticing one of his tomes suspiciously out of place, his eye twitched, "That bloody git…" he muttered irritably, "I should have known this was _his _fault." Skimming over the passages contained in the book, his green eyes widened as they came to a stop on a certain page. Rereading the contents several times, he began to curse heatedly under his breath.

Stealing a glance at the mirror, his fears were realized. The light had begun to fluctuate from the basic green it had been before, now the hues and colors shifted from vibrant reds to muddy yellows, and flowing blues. Even the mirror's original flat and reflective surface had changed, now it had taken on a gossamer-like quality. As he was about to attempt to begin the negation spell there was a sudden burst of white hot light that completely swathed the room with a blinding radiance.

"Oh shit."

Was all he could say before the world snapped into black.

**A/N: Yay new Hetalia story! This plot bunny has been bothering me since Hetalia took over my life again. A bit different my other stories, there will be elements from many different genres, which will be explained next chapter. For now, the prologue should suffice for the foreshadowing, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Facet 1: Mirror, Mirror**

When America woke up with his shirt folded next to him in an unknown room his first thought was, 'Ahhh! I think I gained a few pounds! (But I still look _amazing_).'

His second was, 'Ahh! I've been kidnapped!"

His third was, 'Ahh! I can bust myself out 'cause I'm the HERO!'

When his voice echoed slightly he realized he had just shouted that third thought out loud. The angry stomping of feet then met his ears and he tensed up, ready to defend himself if need be. When the door flew open everything went in slow motion.

The door opens.

A blur runs in.

Said blur tries to tackle him.

America grabs the blur and throws him down.

Blur starts yelling at him.

"America you bloody idiot! This is all your fault you incompetent ninny! If you hadn't read the tome like some stupid git we wouldn't be in this damned situation right now!" the blur ranted.

"England?" America tilted his head questioningly, the question marks almost visible above his head.

"_Yes_, it's me you dolt," the emerald eyed country snaps, getting up and dusting himself off. "And as you can see we've been transported somewhere that isn't home."

Pulling on his shirt and glasses, America blinked, "Wait, if we aren't home then where are we?"

"How would I know?"

"Dude, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Says the moron who reads my books without permission."

"Ugh," America slapped a hand to his face, "if even _you_ don't know where we are how are we supposed to get back? What the hell happened anyway?"

Huffing in irritation, England drew himself up, "Well, I'm not sure what _you_ did," he stated accusatorily, "but the spell you read is a type of teleportation spell. Normally one would use it to travel quickly to a predetermined location." He sneered, "But since there was no proper set-up when you said the spell it went haywire. I can only assume the location was completely random…and not limited to our own universe."

America blinked, once, twice, "Dude~! That's awesome! It's like we're in a totally cool action movie now, huh?" The male jumped up with his fist thrown in the air, and laughed; completely oblivious to the seething England who was just about ready to curse him with all his might.

Whipping out a leather bound book from nowhere, England promptly whacked the American over the head. "Please, for the sake of my sanity, _read the damn atmosphere for once_." Rubbing his stinging noggin, the dirty blonde pouted up at the Brit and mumbled something about 'your sanity, right…fairies, unicorns,…'.

"Right, right, chill out England," America grumbled, still sore about being hit, "so how do we get back?"

Face reddening slightly England snorted, "If I knew I would have gotten us back already! But because you're such a bloody git who decided to read off an unknown spell incorrectly you completely changed the conditions and effects!"

"So-rry, but you're the one who just left them out for everyone to see!" America argued back.

"That door was supposed to be lo-!"

"WHO IS RESPONISBLE FOR THIS?!"

The two 'brotherly' countries exchanged similarly confused stares.

"Was-"

"That-"

"Germany?" the duo asked in unison, question marks floating in the air above them (courtesy of England's magic).

England immediately turned to smack America again, "You ninny! That spell must have reached out to the other countries as well thanks to your incompetence."

"Gah!" America cried, reaching up to gingerly poke at the forming bump on his head, "I said I was sorry! That smack was totally unnecessary!"

Sighing, England crossed his arms, "In any case, we should find Germany and explain the situation to him so he doesn't completely blow his top."

America gaped, jaw falling open, "You actually _want_ to find a pissed off Germany? Knowing him he'll probably just scream at us!"

"Germany is a reasonable country," England said, "as long as you don't do anything to make him angrier he should listen to us."

The more childish blonde puffed out his cheeks in a pout, "Fine, but don't blame me if he goes all crazy torture on us."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Canada was currently enjoying the rare peace and quiet while simultaneously worrying about his annoying 'brother'. The American was supposed to have been over by now and was unreachable by cell. He had also tried calling England but to no avail. That alone could put the normally transparent Canadian on edge. Even <em>France<em> didn't pick up the phone when he had tried to find out if he knew what was wrong.

Now he had one last trustworthy source and he could only hope she wasn't ignoring him as everyone else appeared to be. Luckily for him, she picked up on the third ring.

**"Yo~ Bermuda speaking, what's going on?" **the voice on the other end of the line answered.

Canada breathed a sigh of relief, "Ah, good, I was worried you weren't going to pick up. I was just calling to ask if you knew what America was doing, he was supposed to come over today but he never showed. He didn't even answer his cell, I tried England and France with the same result."

**"…Huh, that's odd. I honestly don't know what my superpower neighbor is doing, it's been oddly quiet over here. Are we sure they didn't just forget about your existence this time?" **she asked, **"I've been fishing all day without any interruptions, it's kinda weird."**

"No, I'm pretty sure they didn't forget this time," the quiet blonde replied, unease growing, "But if everything is quiet on your end, it is quite odd isn't it? Doesn't England usually call you every day? And America just bugs you?"

There was a sharp intake of breath, **"You're right Canada, it **_**is**_** odd how peaceful it's been today. Come to think of it England never even called this morning to nag me on my paperwork. And America hasn't run through here either. And I haven't been able to get ahold of Japan to return his manga too!"**

"Bermuda…I'm worried now if you can't even contact Japan," Canada said, "You have a spare key for England's house don't you? Would you mind checking just to make sure they aren't passed out drunk?"

**"Sure thing," **Bermuda agreed, **"I'm a bit concerned now too. I hope they're just passed out…I think it might be a good idea to see if we can contact any of the others. Think you can do that while I check out my Boss's place?"**

"Good idea, I'll try."

**"Alright then, I'll call you back once I finish up with England's house. Talk to you then, bye."**

The phone clicked and the line went dead. Canada only shivered and clutched his bear to him tightly; there was an unnatural chill in the air. Shaking the feeling off, he began dialing China, hopefully the elder nation would know what the others were doing.

Though, he never knew the answers he would find weren't going to be anything near what he expected.

**A/N: Return of Bermuda! Though she has undergone some edits. I don't think she'll be too central, but she will be present throughout the story.**


End file.
